Abecedario Akatsuki
by beteperei
Summary: Un juego divertido que le haré a los Akatsukis. Septimo Capitulo UP:Konan
1. Primer Victima: Itachi Uchiha

Beteperei: ¡Hola, queridos internautas! ¿Como están? ¿Bien? ¡Que bueno! En esta ocasión podrán leer un fic de humor protagonizado por nada más y nada menos que… ¡los miembros de Akatsuki!  
Los chicos de Akatsuki jugarán a un juego que he llamado Abecedario Akatsuki, y que consiste en lo siguiente: Yo les digo "A", y ellos me dicen una palabra que empiece con A, y así sucesivamente hasta completar el Abecedario. Cada capitulo está dedicado a un miembro Akatsuki, y hoy comenzaremos con… ¡Itachi! ¿Listos?

Pero primero un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso anime "Naruto" no le pertenece a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los usa para no aburrirse y escribir FanFics sin sentido.

Agradecimientos: Gracias a Sachiko-san por ayudarme a mejorar este capitulo. 

Comenzamos nuestro juego-entrevista entrando en un cuarto de la Cueva de Akatsuki. En el cuarto se encuentra ya Beteperei esperando a que llegue el joven Uchiha, sentada en una silla de madera marrón. Al poco hace acto de presencia Itachi, que pasa y se acomoda en la silla frente a Bet después de que ésta le indicase.

Bet: ¡Hola Itachi-kun! ¿Estas listo para comenzar a jugar?  
Itachi: … *cara de aburrido*  
Bet: ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! Primera Letra: A  
Itachi: … *misma cara de aburrido*  
Bet: ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que tienes que decir una palabra con "A" y así sucesivamente!  
Itachi: … Hai  
Bet: Itachi… "Hai" es con "h"  
Itachi: *cara de "ya lo sé" ¬¬* … Akatsuki  
Bet: ¿B?  
Itachi: Bijū  
Bet: ¿C?  
Itachi: Colas  
Bet: ¿D?  
Itachi: Deidara  
Bet: ¿E?  
Itachi: Engañar  
Bet: ¿F?  
Itachi: Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin_  
_Bet: ¿G?  
Itachi: Gaara  
Bet: ¿Gaara?  
Itachi: … Si  
Bet: (sin comentarios…) ¿H?  
Itachi: Hidan  
Bet: ¿I?  
Itachi: Yo  
Bet: ¡"Yo" no empieza con "I" empieza con "Y"!  
Itachi: Mi nombre sí empieza con "I"  
Bet:(mirada asesina) Vale, captado… ¿J?  
Itachi: Jutsu  
Bet: ¿K?  
Itachi: Katon  
Bet: ¿L?  
Itachi: Lider  
Bet: ¿M?  
Itachi: Matar  
Bet: ¿N?  
Itachi: Naruto-usuratonkachi  
Bet: O.o Ahí has sonado igualito que tu hermano… te pareces a él… aunque bueno, tú seas del otro bando…  
Itachi: …  
Bet: (mirada asesina) ¿Es que siempre tienes que quedarte así callado y dejarme mal? Bah, es igual déjalo… ¿O?  
Itachi: Orochimaru  
Bet: (Shock)  
Itachi: …  
Bet: (Shock)  
Itachi: … *mira a los lados*  
Bet: (Shock)  
Itachi: … *le pasa una mano delante de la cara, y como no reacciona le chasquea los dedos delante de los ojos*  
Bet: (saliendo ya del shock) ¿P?  
Itachi: Pein  
Bet: ¿Q?  
Itachi: Quartz  
Bet: ¿Quartz? ¿Te gusta la química?  
Itachi: Si, me ayudó a descubrir el poderoso Magenkyou Sharingan  
Bet: ¿¡WTF!? (Shock)  
Itachi: …  
Bet: (Shock)  
Itachi: … *con cara de resignación esta vez da una palmada delante de su cara*  
Bet: (saliendo otra vez del shock) ¿R?  
Itachi: Rasengan  
Bet: ¿Rasengan?  
Itachi: Si, es una de mis técnicas favoritas, me encanta cuando la hace Naruto y grita ¡RASENGAN! (Con una mano imita el gesto de Naruto de hacer el Rasengan)  
Bet: ¿!WFT?! *Sorprendida*En fin, sigamos… ¿S?  
Itachi: Sasuke  
Bet: ¡Vaya, se nota que extrañas a tu hermano!  
Itachi: … Lo dije porque quiero contestar rápido  
Bet: Si, si, lo que tu digas… ¿T?  
Itachi: Tobi  
Bet: ¿U?  
Itachi:¡Uchiha Rulez! *lo dice con entonación pero sin cambiar la cara de aburrido*

Bet: ¿WTF?  
Itachi: … *señala la pared tras Bet*

Bet: *voltea y ve una banderita con el emblema de los Uchiha y la frase "¡Uchiha Rulez!" garabateada a mano encima* Oh…*sorprendida*… ¿Lo hiciste tu?

Itachi: No

Bet: …

Itachi: …

Bet: Ok… ¿V?  
Itachi: Verano  
Bet: Ahora si que no puedes responder ¿W?  
Itachi: … *pensativo*  
Bet: … *sonríe*  
Itachi: … *sigue pensativo*  
Bet: … *sigue sonriendo*  
Itachi: … Wincha  
Bet: ¡Nooooooooooo! Perdí la apuesta  
Itachi: ¿Que apuesta?  
Bet: Ninguna, ninguna… *mal disimulo* Ahora… ¿X?  
Itachi: Xilófono  
Bet: ¿Y?  
Itachi: Yura Yura  
Bet: ¿Z?  
Itachi: Zorro de Nueve Colas más conocido como Kyūbi. Mide más de 7 metros de largo y 4 de ancho, y se puede encontrar en el interior de su Jinchuriki llamado Naruto Uzumaki. El Kyūbi es único en su especie.  
Bet: Gracias por la información Itachi… ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso?  
Itachi: En la academia Akatsuki, por supuesto, te enseñan todo sobre los Bijū  
Bet: ¡Vaya, una nunca deja de aprender! Bien Itachi, se acabo el juego, ¿tienes algo que decir?  
Itachi: Si… *voltea a la cámara* Saludos para mi otouto que debe estar viendo esto y otro para todas mis fans… pero para mis fans hombres no.  
Bet: Bueno Itachi, gracias por darnos un poco de tu tiempo, ¡Hasta la próxima!  
Itachi: Sayonara

Entonces Itachi se pone en pie, se sacude y acomoda un poco su capa de Akatsuki, y se dirige a paso lento hacia la puerta. La abre y, sin dejar paso a Zetsu, que esperaba fuera, se va (que poca cortesía… o vista, que igual ni le vio)

Bet: ¡Bueno! ¡Que pase el siguiente! ¡Zetsu!

Seguidamente entra Zetsu, teniéndose que agachar un poco para no darse con el marco de la puerta, y se sienta en la misma silla de madera marrón que minutos antes había ocupado Itachi. 

Bet: Hola Zetsu, ¿Listo para comenzar?  
Zetsu: ¡Si!  
Bet: Vaya, que entusiasmo… *sorprendida* Pues… ¡Te tendrás que esperar, porque ahora nos vamos a Comerciales!  
Zetsu: Ok… (mirada asesina) 

Bet:¡Bien queridos internautas! El próximo participante no jugará hasta después de los comerciales, que puede que duren bastante… tiempo.

Dejen Review, recuerden que aquí esta Zetsu y tiene un poco de hambre, pero a mi no me va a comer, porque soy la directo, autora, productora, entrevistadora y todo "ora" de este Show.¡Así que los comerá a ustedes! Muajajajajaja, si es que no dejan review, claro.  
Si no tienes cuenta en FanFiction no importa, acepto Anónimos también.  
Sayonara!


	2. Segunda Victima:Zetsu

Beteperei:¡Hola queridos Internetientes! ¿Como han estado?¿Otra vez bien?¡Me alegra saberlo!  
¡Como la todos ya saben nuestro invitado de hoy es Zetsu!  
Pero no podemos empezar si el mensaje de nuestro patrocinador.

Disclaimer:Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga "Naruto" no le pertenecen a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los usa para no aburrirse y escribir Fanfics sin sentido.

Bueno Dicho esto podemos comenzar.

En el mismo cuarto de la Akatsuki cueva donde entrevistaron a Itachi se ve a Beteperei con Zetsu sentados en las misma sillas marrones.  
Bet:¡Hola Zetsu-san!¿Estas listo para comenzar a jugar?  
Zetsu:Desde ayer  
Bet: Pues entonces...¡comenzemos! Primera Letra: ¿A?  
Zetsu:Akatsuki  
Bet:¿B?  
Zetsu:Biju  
Bet:¿C?  
Zetsu:Colas  
Bet:¿D?  
Zetsu:Deidara  
Bet:No se donde eh escuchado esto antes...  
----Flash Back----  
Bet:¡Hola Itachi-kun!¿Estas listo para comenzar a jugar?  
Itachi:...  
Bet:¡Bien¡Comenzemos! Primera Letra:A  
Itachi:...  
Bet:¡Se supone que tienes que decir una palabra con "A" y así sucesivamente!  
Itachi:Hai  
Bet:Itachi..."Hai" es con "h"  
Itachi:O.o Entonces...mmmm...Akatsuki  
Bet:¿B?  
Itachi:Biju  
Bet:¿C?  
Itachi:Colas  
Bet:¿D?  
Itachi:Deidara  
----Flash back end----  
Bet:¡Estas diciendo lo mismo que Itachi.  
Zetsu:Si  
Bet:¿Porque?  
Zetsu:Porque el es muy original.  
Bet:Demo...¡tu tambien puedes ser original!  
Zetsu:¿SI?  
Bet:Si  
Zetsu:¿Como?  
Bet:Diciendo otras palabras  
Zetsu:Vale  
Bet:Entonces, sigamos¿E?  
Zetsu:E...E...Eva maría se fue, buscando sol en la playa...  
Bet:Zetsu que lindo cantas n.n  
Zetsu:Gracias, demo, lo que acabo de decir ¿vale?  
Bet:No. n.n tienes que buscar otra palabra.  
Zetsu:Esternocleidomastoideo  
Bet:O.O, bien ¿F?  
Zetsu:Felicidad  
Bet:¿G?  
Zetsu:Geranio  
Bet:¿H?  
Zetsu:Hierba  
Bet:¿I?  
Zetsu:Incarvillea  
Bet:¿Que es eso?  
Zetsu:El nombre de una bella flor...  
Bet:O.o Pobre flor,¿J?  
Zetsu:Jazmín  
Bet:¿K?  
Zetsu:Kerria japonica  
Bet:¿Que es eso?  
Zetsu:El nombre cientifico de la Querria  
Bet:O.o Esta me da más pena que la Incarvella  
Zetsu:(Mirada asesina)  
Bet:No te enojes, mejor, sigamos¿L?  
Zetsu:Laurel  
Bet:¿M?  
Zetsu:Manzanilla  
Bet:¿N?  
Zetsu:Narciso  
Bet:¿O?  
Zetsu:Olivo  
Bet:¿P?  
Zetsu:Palmera  
Bet:¿Q?  
Zetsu:Querria  
Bet:O.o me sigue dando pena esa planta  
Zetsu:Pero es linda  
Bet:Igual, bueno sigamos ¿R?  
Zetsu:Rosa  
Bet:¿S?  
Zetsu:Sauco  
Bet:¿T?  
Zetsu:Tulipan  
Bet:¿U?  
Zetsu:Uernia  
Bet:¿Existe?  
Zetsu:Si  
Bet:Bueno, una nunca deja de aprender, cada día,algo nuevo¿V?  
Zetsu:Violeta  
Bet:Ahora si voy a ganar la apuesta :D ¿W?  
Zetsu: Wistaria sinensis  
Bet:¿Que es eso?  
Zetsu:Ignorante, ese es el nombre cientifico de la Glicina  
Bet:(Shock)  
Zetsu:Beteperei¿Estas bien?  
Bet:(Poco a poco recuperandose del shock)Si...Zetsu-san, estoy bien  
Zetsu:Entonces continuemos  
Bet:Si¿W?  
Zetsu:Ya te respondí  
Bet:¿Si?  
Zetsu:Si, y creo que perdiste la apuesta...  
Bet:¿Que?¿Otra vez?no...  
Zetsu:Hai  
Bet:Bien este...¿X?  
Zetsu:Xenofobia  
Bet:¿Y?  
Zetsu:Yeso  
Bet:¿Z?  
Zetsu:Zetsu  
Bet:Bien Zetsu¡Terminamos!  
Zetsu¿Ya?  
Bet:Si, ¿quieres decir algo más?Si quieres manda saludos.  
Zetsu:Bien, saludos para todos mis admiradores vegetales.¡Los amo!(y se va)  
Bet:Ni siquiera se despidio, pero bueno no importa q ue pase el siguiente...¡Kisame!  
(Se ve a kisame entrando y sentadose en las silla marrón vacía.)  
Bet:Kisame¿Listo para jugar?  
Kisame:No.  
Bet:Bueno eso no importa, porque despues de los comerciales te toca a ti asi que tendras tiempo para prepararte.  
Kisame:Ok.  
Bet:Bueno queridisimos Intenitientes volvere despues de los comerciales que tambien van a ser larguisimos...Seguramente como ya se fue Zetsu creen que se van a librar de mis maldiciones.Pero no, como esta Kisame y su linda espadita, tendran que mandar reviews,dado a que fuera de camaras Zetsu me había dicho que estaba lleno .Asi, tambien acepto anonimos(Ahora si Goshujin Sama)  
¡Besos!


	3. ¿Kisame?

Beteperei¡Bienvenidos otra vez querido Internetientes!¿Como han estado¿Mal¿Porque me demore en actualizar? Pero no se preocupen más, ya volví. ¡Para seguir jugando y divirtiendonos!  
Bueno¿Preparados¡Comencemos! Pero antes...

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga Naruto, no le pertenecen a Beteperei, ella simplemente los utiliza para darle vida a sus fics sin sentido.

Enfocan las conocidisimas sillas marrones y pero solo se ve a Beteperei sentanda, ni rastro de Kisame.

Beteperei¿Kisame, donde estas?

_Cri,cri,cri..._

Bet¿Me podrían decir donde está Kisame?

Un chico "X" se acerca y me da un papel, luego regresa a su lugar.

Bet: Queridos Internetientes, nos acaban de informar que Kisame se canso de esperar y nos dejo un papel con todas las palabras que el hubiera dicho. Lo leeré en voz alta para que se enteren de lo que dice.

Carta de Kismame:

Beteperei, te dejo esta carta porque me canse de esperar, demoraron mucho los comerciales y me aburrí.  
Aqui te dejo todo mi listado de palabras:

1.Akatsuki.

2.Bob

3.Caracol

4.Delfín

5.Esponja

6.Fuego

7.Goldfish

8.Hai

9.Ino

10.Jinchuriki

11.Kisame

12.Libertad

13.Mar

14.Nemo

15.Oroscopo

16.Peña

17.Queso

18.Raton

19.Samaheda

20.Tentaculos

21.Unión

22.Vaca

23.Wilberto

24.Xilofono

25.Yen

26.Zorro

Siempre pides que alguien diga algo, bien pues yo digo¡Coman más pollo!

Fin de carta de Kisame

Bet: Bueno me ahorre preguntarle, pero le quito lo divertido, pero esa fue decision de Kisame, no mía. Así que...daremos una buena bienvenida a nuestro siguiente participante...¡To...bi...!

Tobi:¡Hola¿Sabías que Tobi es un buen chico?

Bet:Si, Tobi, y para que sigas siendo un buen chico, tendras que esperar a que terminen los reclames que ahora van a dar.

Tobi: Esta bien, Tobi esperara porque es un buen chico.

Bet: Bueno, un comercial y regreso, no se preocupen, pronto.

* * *

Se que me quedo chico el capitulo pero por falta de imaginación,pero bueno, lo actualize.

Dejen reviews porfavor...

Ahora contestare algunas criticas:

Primera critica: Un review anonimo que me llego de Kaede:

Kaede:¿Esto es un fic?

Beteperei:Si, esto es un fic de humor, tipo entrevista.

2ª Critica:Dejada en los foros de los Malos fics por AngelxChan:

AngelxChan: Pues yo de la trama no digo nada. Y es que no entendí ni J, además la falta de espacios de marea (de verdad que lo hace).Si ella misma lo dice, yo no tengo más que agregar.

Beteperei: Te marea la falta de espacios ¿Verdad, entonces dejare más espacios para que lo puedas leer. Si yo misma lo digo, creo fics sin sentido, porque ningun fic tiene sentido dado a que hay solo 1 de probabilidad que tu fic suceda de verdad en el Manga.

3ª Critica: Dejada en los foros de los Malos fics por Samiko

Samiko: Aunque sea algo gracioso, eso no quita el hecho de que esté incumpliendo las normas con el script . Además, hay un self-insert, y en algunas ocasiones he visto a Itachi OoC.  
Ese no es Itachi . No creo que el hecho de que sea una especie de "parodia" justifique que los personajes estén tan fuera de carácter.  
Por lo demás, coincido con ustedes: caritas, carencia de trama, poca narración...  
Lo bueno a destacar es que la ortografía no es muy mala.

Beteperei: Voy a mejorar la forma de escritura, procurare ya no hacer OoC, tener más narración (Aunque, yo considero lo que digo como narración, es algo así como la obra Lazarillo de Tormes, no se si la conoces, donde Narra el mismo protagonista.) y no voy a poner más caritas.  
Despues me pusiste esto:

Samiko: Podría buscarse un beta en la sección del foro dedicada a ello¿no? Qué bueno que se haya tomado bien las críticas . Pero lo que no termino de entender es eso de que no puede contestar al foro. ¿Los invitados sí podían, no?

Beteperei: Pues me preguntaba que es una beta, me gustaría que me expliques. Y eso de los invitados, pues, yo e echo mas de 5 veces click en postreply y me dice quetengo que registrarme así que, por eso estoy respondiendo aquí.


	4. Tobi, el buen chico :

Beteperei:¡Hola! ¡Mi querido publico internitiente! ¿Como estan?¿Aburridos?¿Me demoré mucho otra vez?Gomen, pero otra vez fue por falta de imaginación, y eso de que me ayudaron bastante.  
Ya están ansiosos por empezar ¿Verdad? pero antes...

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga "Naruto", no le pertenecen a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los utiliza para darle vida a sus fics sin sentido, es más, algunas de sus ideas no son de ella son de su amiga ibaia.

Dedicaciones: Este capitulo va dedico a : A Ibaia, por la ayuda, a xXx Tobi-chan xXx , a kohan , a -Ktara92- ,a mís amigas T.de H e I. de N. y a todos los que leen este fic sin sentido.

Enfocan unas sillas azules y se ve a Tobi y a Beteperei sentados en ellas.

Bet: Eh...Tobi, las sillas... ¿No eran marrones?

Tobi:Sí, pero Tobi las pintó, porque es un buen chico.

Bet: Ok,no te hubieras molestadom, de verdad no te hubieras molestado.Bien Tobi, Listo para comenzar, ¿Verdad?

Tobi:Si.

Bet:Primera letra ¿A?

Tobi: Astro boy

Bet: ¿B?

Tobi: Buen chico, como Tobi.

Bet: ¿C?

Tobi: Candy

Bet: ¿D?

Tobi: Deidara-sempai

Bet: ¿E?

Tobi: Empoleon

Bet: ¿F?

Tobi: Fanfic buenos, como el tuyo

Bet: Gracias totales.

Tobi: Eso no es lo que dice el tipo que canta en el grupo Soda Estereo.

Bet: ¡Si! ¿También te gusta Soda?

Tobi: Sí, en especial la Coca-cola.

Bet: (Mirada Asesina) ¿G?

Tobi: Gato.

Bet:¿H?

Tobi: Hercules.

Bet: ¿I?

Tobi: Indiana Jones

Bet: ¿J?

Tobi: Jugar para siempre

Bet: Pero Tobi, son solo 20 picos letras

Tobi: Tobi esta triste, ya se va a acabar

Se ve a Tobi llorando.

Bet: Pero Tobi, no llores

Tobi: ¡BUA...!

Bet: ¿No quieres un caramelito?

Tobi: ¡BUA...!

Bet: ¿No quieres un Nintendo Wii?

Tobi: ¿Un Nintendo Wii?

Bet: ¡Sí! Un Nintendo Wii para Tii

Tobi: Sí, Tobi está feliz.

Bet: Te lo daré despues de la entrevista ¿Ok?

Tobi: Hai

Bet:Bien, sigamos ¿K?

Tobi: Krustaceo Kaskarudo

Bet: ¿L?

Tobi: Los lunny toons.

Bet: ¿M?

Tobi: Mario Bros

Bet: ¿N?

Tobi: No es un mal chico, como Tobi

Bet: ¿O?

Tobi: Octopus

Bet: ¿P?

Tobi: Piruleta

Bet: ¿Q?

Tobi: Quest Jhonny

Bet: ¿No es Jhonny Quest?

Tobi: Si, pero en ingles todo es al veres

Bet: Ok. Sigamos ¿R?

Tobi: Rene la Rana

Bet: ¿S?

Tobi: Superman

Bet: ¿T?

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico

Bet: ¿U?

Tobi: Uchiha

Bet: (Shock)

Tobi: ¡Beteperei! ¿Te pasa algo?

Bet: (Shock)

Tobi: ¡Ayuda!

Se ve que un doctor viejito ingresa con su maletín de cruz amarilla y le tira una cachetada.

Dr.Viejito con maletín de cruz amarilla: Ella va a estar bien, mirá ya se está recuperando.

Se vé a Bet Saliendo del Shock.

Tobi: ¿Estás bien?

Bet: Claro, Tobi, Beteperei está bien, y gracias por la ayuda

Tobi: Tobi lo hizo porque es un buen chico.

Bet: Ajá, si gracias, continuemos ¿En que letra nos quedamos?

Tobi: U

Bet: A entonces ¿V?

Tobi: Verés

Bet: ¿W?

Tobi: windsurfing

Bet: ¿Que es eso?

Tobi: Un deporte bueno

Bet: ¿X?

Tobi: xecudo

Bet: ¿Que es eso?

Tobi: Inteligente como Tobi

Bet:Si Tobi, todos te creemos

Tobi: Sí, Tobi es un buen chico

Bet: ¿Y?

Tobi: Yeti

Bet: Que lindo eres, ¿Z?

Tobi: Zezé.

Bet: Bueno Tobi, ya terminamos espero te hallas divertido.

Tobi: Claro, porque Tobi es un buen chico

Bet: ¿Algo más que quieras decir?

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Bet: Bien Tobi, ya puedes ir retirandote.

Tobi: ¡Pero no quiero!

Bet: Entonces...¿Como juegas con tu nintendo wii?

Tobi: Está bien, ¿Ya voy nintendo Wii!

Bet: Ahora que pasé nuestro siguiente invitado...¡Deideara-kun!

Deidara:¿Porque "kun",hum?

Bet: Porque eres tan lindo.

Deidara: Gracias, yeah.

Bet: ¿Y no era que decias "hum"?

Deidara: Si, yeah, pero es igual, hum.

Bet: Ok... Bueno...vamos a los comerciales y regresamos.

Hay algunas cosas que debo de explicar:

Nintendo Wii: Consola super chida de Nintendo.

Soda Estereo: Grupo musical que me encanta, cantan rock en español.  
Xecudo: Inteligente, según la RAE, ya se que es extraño que Tobi diga eso, pero..., mi vocabulario no es muy variado.  
Windsurfing: Según la RAE: "Deporte que consiste en deslizarse por el agua sobre una tabla especial provista de una vela."

Verés: Se pronunica verres y es al reves de reves.

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, me ezforse mucho...menos que la vez pasada, ya que me ayudarón un poco,

Sayonara,

Beteperei.


	5. Deikun, el artista

Beteperei:¡Bienvenidos otra vez al programa numero 1 (empezando desde abjo, claro) de internet! AA, ¡alcoholicos anonimos! digo, ¡Abecedario Akatsuki!  
Sé que debí actualizar hace tiempo, es más lo había dicho a algunos pero, no se pudo, porque dijeron que iba a haber terremoto, al final no hubo, y despues me e inscrito en teatro, por lo que tengo demasiado poco de tiempo. Pero bueno, hoy, como saben, tenemos a Deidara-kun

Deidara: Si, yeah.

Bet: Pero antes de comenzar con el juego...

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga "Naruto" no le pertenecen a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los utiliza para darle vida a sus fics sin sentido, es más, algunas de estás ideas no son de ellas son de su amiga Kaz.

Bet: Bueno dicho esto, podemos empezar

Se enfocan las sillas ex-marrones, ahora azules...

Bet: Bien Dei-kun, comencemos ¿Dei-kun, que tienes en esa mochila?

Deidara: Arcilla, para hacer animalitos explosivos,hum

Bet: Prometeme que no la va a usar

Deidara: No, yeah

Bet: (Mirada Asesina) Está bien, pero si lo haces llamare a seguridad, empecemos ¿A?

Deidara: Arte explosivo ¡Jaja!

Se ve una explosion

Se ve a Bet con su cara quemada

Bet: ¡Deidara!

Deidara: Gomen, no lo volvere a hacer, hum

Bet: ¿B?

Deidara: Beta,yeah

Bet: ¿C?

Deidara: Colores,hum

Bet: ¿D?

Deidara: Deidara, yeah

Bet: ¿E?

Deidara: ¡EXPLOCION!

Se ve una explocion

Bet: ¡Dei-kun! ¡Seguridad!

Itachi: Aqui estoy

Bet: ¿Itachi? Controla a Deidara, por favor.

Itachi:...

Bet: Bien Dei-kun sigamos ¿F?

Deidara: Fealdad, cosa que no debería existir, hum

Bet: ¿G?

Deidara: Guantes de Goma para no ensusiarme, yeah

Bet:¿H?

Deidara: Habilidad, como la mía, hum

Bet: ¿I?

Deidara: Ilusion optic, yeah

Bet: y... ¿Que es eso?

Deidara: Donde Itachi compra sus lentes de contactos, hum

Bet: (Shock)

Deidara: Eh, Beteperei... este...¿Estas bien?

Bet: (Shock)

Deidara: Itachi-kun...

Itachi:...

Deidara: ¿Que le pasa, yeah?

Itachi: Nada

Deidara: Ok,hum.

Se ve a Deidara sacando un limador de uñas y se lima las uñas...

Media hora despues...

Bet: ¿Que me paso? ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Quien soy? ¿Si no recuerdo nada como es que si se hablar? ¿Y como es que si no recuerdo nada se que no recuerdo nada?

Se ve a un señor entrando y anunciando:

-Por la shockeada grave de Beteperei tendremos que darle toques de electricidad jeje así que pedimos a todo el publico que se voltee por que este fic es para todo publico y esas imagenes son muy fuertes,Arigato.

Enfocan a Deidara y se escuchan sonidos de rayos y truenos.

Bet: ¡Help!

Itachi: ...

Deidara: ..., hum

Bet: Si ya estoy mejor,gracias, Dei-kun sigamos ¿J?

Deidara: ¿Ah? ¿Que? A siii... J...pues...Jashin-sama, yeah.

Bet: Oh... bien, sigamos¿K?

Deidara: Kotex, hum

Bet: ¿L?

Deidara: Loreal, yeah

Bet: ¿M?

Deidara: Mable, hum

Bet: ¿N?

Deidara: Novedades Artisticas,yeah

Bet: ¿Que es eso?

Dei: La revista de los mejores artistas para los mejores artistas, hum

Bet: ¿Cuanto cuesta?

Deidara: $100,yeah

Bet: (Shock)

Deidara: ¿QUE? ¡Otra vez, hum!

Sale el mismo viejito de la vez pasada con su maletin y le vuelve a dar patadas luego muy campantemente se va

Bet: ¡Auch! eso dolío, pero no importa Dei-kun sigamos ¿O?

Deidara: Ornitorrinco, yeah

Bet: ¿P?

Deidara: Pudín, hum

Bet: Jajajajajajajajaja

Deidara: ¿De que te ries, yeah?

Bet: Es que primero dijiste Pu y despues Din.

Deidara: Eres rara, hum

Bet: Gracias ¿Q?

Deidara: Quebrantahuesos, yeah

Bet: ¿R?

Deidara: Ritmo,hum

Bet: ¿S?

Deidara: ¡Soy hombre!, ¡yeah!

Bet: Eso ya lo sabemos todos no te preocupes ¿T?

Deidara: Tabea, hum

Bet: ¿U?

Deidara: Universo Alterno, yeah

Bet: ¿V?

Deidara: ¡Venecia, hum!

Bet: ¿W?

Deidara: Wingsurfing, yeah

Bet: Eso tambien dijo Tobi

Deidara: Es que los dos vamos a practicar ese deporte todos los sabados, hum

Bet: Ok, te creo, ¿X?

Deidara: Xenofobia, yeah

Bet: ¿Y?

Deidara: Yeah, hum

Bet: ¿Z?

Deidara: Zabila, yeah

Bet: bien Dei-kun, ya terminamos, algo más que quieras decir.

Deidara: ¡Art is bang,hum!

Bet: Bien Dei-kun, lamentablemente, tienes que retirarte, Sayonara.

Dei: Sayonara, Bet-chan.

Bet: (Sonrojada) Bueno, Que pase el siguiente...¡Hidan!

Hidan: ¡Konichiwa, a todos ustedes, que Jashin-sama os tenga en su gloria!

Bet:Tranquilizate Hidan, que primero tenemos que ir a comerciales.

Hidan: ¡Que Jashin-sama te castigue!

Bet: Bueno queridos internietentes, será hasta depues de los comerciales, que duraran bastante... tiempo.

Tratare de Actualizar pronto, mañana no podre porque bueno, estoy en teatro.

Dejen Review, recuerden que Jashin-sama nos ama y tambien nos castiga si es que no dejan review. Si no tienes cuenta en FanFiction, no importa acepto Anonimos tambien. Se que me e demorado bastante, así que les recompensaré con algo, pero no se con que... talvez un capitulo especial de un personaje que no sea Akatsuki, pero cual ya lo decidiran ustedes así que voten por los que ustedes quieran que no sean Akatsukis.

Sayonara!

Beteperei


	6. AA6 Parte 1 de 2

Beteperei:¡Hola¡Bienvenidos al mejor programa de la Internet! AA ¡Abecedario Akatsuki! Sin embargo hay algo que debo decir.  
Lamentablemente me encuentra mal de salud y por eso a partir de ahora me va a remplazar una amiga y ella es...¡Kai-chan! ella hará las preguntas por mí, osea, ya no va a salir: Bet:... sino, Kai:... ¿Entendido? Pues, comencemos.

Kai¡Hola! veo que ya me presentarón, pues bien ahora yo seguire con el juego, pero antes...

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga "Naruto" no le pertenecen a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los utiliza para darle vida a sus fics sin sentido, es más, algunas de estás ideas no son de ellas son de su amiga Kaz.

Se enfocan las sillas ex-marrones y ex-azules porque ahora son Rojas.

Kai: Mmmm, que raro, habría podido jurar que me habían dicho que las sillas eran Azules.

Hidan: Pues, sí. eran azules.

Kai¿Y que pasó?

Hidan: haber dejame recordar.

Flash Back

Hidan: Tanto se demora este programa en empezar, mejor hago algo productivo mmmmmm... pero que puedo hacer...

Se ve a Deidara con una Lima de uñas.

Hidan: Ya se que Voy a hacer...

Fin Flash Back

Hidan: y así me corte los brazos.

Kai: Que interesante, pero como se hicieron rojas las sillas.

Hidan; Son Rojo-sangre.

Kai: O...K comencemos ¿A?

Hidan: Adorar a Jashin-sama

Kai¿B?

Hidan: Bueno ser para sobrevivir en este mundo

Kai¿C?

Hidan: Comer mucho, porque hay que comer mucho para poder estar bien alimentado y saludable porque Jashin-sama nos tenga en su gloria y...

Se ve a Kai jugando cartas con Bet, de ahí aparece Haru-chan y Mizu-chan para jugar cartas, media hora despues Kaz-chan y 3 horas despues todos los lectores jugando, hasta que...

Hidan: Por eso hay que comer bien y mucho.

Todos regresan a sus lugares.

Kai: Si Hidan, todos te entendimos, sigamos ¿D?

Hidan: Dinero

Kai¿A si? y ¿Porque dinero? pense que no te gustaba el dinero.

Hidan: Es que me hace recordar a alguien especial.

Kai¿SI¿Y QUIEN ES?

Hidan: Es mi querido...

Kai¡SIGUE, SIGUE!

(Redoble de Tambores)

Hidan: ...Dios Jashin-sama

Kai: (Shock)

Hidan¿Que te pasa¿Estás teniendo una revelación de Jashin-sama?

Kai: (Shock)

Hidan¿Y que te dice Jashin-sama?

Entonces aparece el viejo ese y le tira un maletaso

Kai¿que pasa?

Hidan: Nada, te quedaste en la D

Kai: Ok, entonces ¿E?

Hidan: Eucaristia

Kai¿F?

Hidan: Fugar, cosa que nunca deben de hacer los niños que leen este Fic ni...

Kai¡Callate Hidan!

Hidan¡Que Jashin-sama te mate!

Kai: (Mirada asesina) ¿G?

Hidan: Gustos, como el que tengo yo por...K...Jashin-sama

Kai¡Dios, como lo soportan!

Hidan: No digas Dios, di Jashin-sama

Kai: Lo que sea ¿H?

Hidan: Hidan Adora mucho a...

Kai: Jashin-sama, ya ya ¿I?

Hidan: (M.A.) Inteligente como yo y no como tú.

Kai¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ¿J?

Hidan: Jashin-sama, el mejor dios que hay en el mundo y en el universo, al cual yo alabo y...

Se ve a Kai haciendo un Sudoku de una revista que se llama el portatíl Icha Icha Paradise femenino.

Despues sale un viejo con un cartel que dice:

"Receso"

Kai: (Dejando el sudoku) Este es un receso así que vallan a comprar palomitas y gaseosas.

Hidan: ...y por eso Jashin-sama es...

* * *

Vengo a Actualizar mañana y a contar los votos mañana.  
Ahora una encuesta:  
¿Les gusta Kai? si ó no  
si no les gusta, dejaré de publicar el fic acá y lo haré en un blog, y si si les gusta, sigo.

Sayonara!


	7. AA6 Pate 2 de 2

Kai: Bien ya Hidan termino de decir cosas maravillosas del Dios supremo Jashin-sama.

Hidan: Cierto, el Dios supremo Jashin-sama.

Kai: Bien, sigamos, ¿K?

Hidan: K...K...

Kai: Vamos, justo en los reclames estabas que me hablabas de alguien que su nombre empieza con K

Hidan: Ka...

Kai: ¿SI?

Hidan: ¡Kakashi!

Kai: (Shock)

Hidan: ¿Otra revelacion de Jashin-sama?

Kai: (shock)

Entonces aparece el Dr. Chapatin, y le da una bolsita a Hidan, de ahi le patea a Kai.

Hidan: ¿Y Jashin-sama que te dijo?

Kai: Me dijo que había una persona llamada Hidan que no le iba a tener en su gloria.

Hidan: ¡Nooooo!

Kai: Pero si no dices más boberías si.

Hidan: Hidan lo promete.

Kai: Continuemos, ¿L?

Hidan: Lemon

Kai: (en voz baja:Pervertido) ¿M?

Hidan: Mentiras no, porque...

Kai: ¿N?

Hidan: (M.A.) No deben amar a Kai

Kai: Tampoco a Hidan, y que Jashin-sama lo maté!

Hidan: Ok, ok, amen a Kai.

Kai: Así esta bien, ¿ñ?

Hidan: Ñaña

Kai: ¿Que es eso?

Hidan: Niña en aimara

Kai: Uno nunca deja de aprender ¿O?

Hidan: Oraciones hay que rezarle a Jashin-sama

Kai: Sí. ¿P?

Hidan: Plata

Kai: ¿Plata? pensé que no te gustaba el dinero, espera, no respondas, esto ya a pasado. ¿Q?

Hidan: Qui quieres que haga?

Kai: Jajajaa hay que risa, ¿R?

Hidan: Rezar a Jashin-sama

Kai: Si. ¿S?

Hidan: Siempre hay que adorar a Jashi-sama porque el es el mejor y...

Kai: ¡YA! ¿T?

Hidan: Tutu

Kai: (shock)

Hidan: ¿OTRA VEZ? JODER

Kai: (shock)

Itachi: ...

Hidan: ¡Hola Itachi, que Jashin-sama te tenga en su gloria!

Itachi:...

Hidan: ¡Haz algo!

Itachi usa su makenkyo sharingan y milagrosamente le cura el shock a Kai, aunque con esa tecnica no se curé nada.

Kai: ¡Hola Itachi! dejame seguir con Hidan y hablo despues contigo ¿U?

Hidan: Unión, como la mía con Jashin-sama...

Kai: ¡Callate! ¿V?

Hidan: Velas, como las que le pongo a Jashin-sama...

Kai: ¿W?

Hidan: W#€¬

Kai: ¡Lavate la boca con Jabón!

Kai: ¿X?

Hidan: X#€

Kai: (M.A.) ¿Y?

Hidan: Yegua, como la que monta Jashin-sama...

Kai: ¿Z?

Hidan: ZzZzZzZ...

Kai: Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, Hidan, retirate al menos que quieras decir algo.

Hidan: ¡ADOREMOS A JASHIN-SAMA!

Kai: ¡Sayonara! y nuestro siguiente invitado, digo, invitada...Konan

Konan: ¡Hola!

Kai: Ahora vamos a comerciales y les dejo con...¡BET!

Bet: Bueno, yo voy a hacer un recuento de los votos:

Neji: 

Naruto:

Hinata:

Sakura:

Bueno eso son los votos de personaje especial y lo de Kai:

Si: 3  
NO: 0  
N/O: 2

Bueno, nos vemos, Sayonara!


	8. konan

Kai: ¡Bienvenidos Querido Internitientes

Kai: ¡Bienvenidos Querido Internitientes! ¡Despues de Tiempo! ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien, se que la espera a sido larga y Beteperei se disculpa por eso.Bueno, Hoy es Santo del Hermano pequeño de Itachi. Que ahora es miembro de Akatsuki ¡Yupiiii!. Lo felicitamos de Todo Corazón.Bien, Konan ahora empezamos.¿Estas lista?

Konan: Si.

Kai: Bien, pero antes un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del famoso Anime/Manga "Naruto" no le pertenecen a "Beteperei", ella simplemente los utiliza para darle vida a sus fics sin sentido.

Se enfoncan las dichosas sillas que ahora son Rojas

Kai: Bien Konana empecemos ¿A?

Konan: Amor.

Kai: ¿Amor a quien?

Konan: Por supuesto que no a Pein.

Kai: ¿B?

Konan: Bijus

Kai: ¿C?

Konan: Calor

Kai: ¿D?

Konan: Deidara.

Kai: (Pensamiento ¿Porque todos diran Deidara?) ¿E?

Konan: Ebel.

Kai: ¿F?

Konan: Pein.

Kai:¿Pein? ¿Porque?

Konan: Si, porque es Feo

Kai: A mi me parece lindo (Carita Feliz)

Konan:Si vivieras con el todos los díasno pensarías lo mismo.

Kai: Si, tal vez, Sigamos ¿G?

Konan: Gamabunta

Kai: ¿Gamabunta?

Konan: Si, amo a los sapos, son tan monos.(Cara feliz)

Kai: Si jeje (Sonriendo con sarcasmo) ¿H?

Konan: Deidara

Kai: ¿Dediara otra vez? ¿Porque?

Konan: Porque es Hermafrodita.

Se escucha a lo lejos una voz...

¡QUE NO SOY HERMAFRODITA, KONAN!

Cri, cri, cri (dichoso Grillo)

Kai: Este bueno, sigamos...¿I?

Konan: Iguanas...Son tan monas

Kai: ¿Te gustan los reptiles?

Konan: Claro, si son más lindos que Pein.

Kai: Esta y su Pein, sigamos ¿J?

Konan: Jade.

Kai: ¿K?

Konan: Yo.

Kai:(Pensamiento: otra Itachi) Tu, porque eres Konan y empiezas con "K"

Konan: Si, siento que nos entendemos bien.

Kai: Si, lo que sea, ¿L?

Konan: Lindo no es Pein.

Kai: Y dale con Pein.

Konan: Es que es un insoportable.

Kai: A quien se parecera...¿M?

Konan: Me Gustan los reptile porque son mas monos que Pein.

Kai: ¿N?

Konan: Nunca me casaría con Pein.

Kai: ¿De cuantas formas diferentes nos diras de que no te agrada Pein?

Konan: Hasta que me dejen de emparejar con el.

Kai: ¿O?

Konan: Odio a Pein.

Kai: Si vuelvo escuchar el nombre Pein me va a dar un ataque de shock, sigamos ¿P?

Konan: Pein

Kai:(Shock)

Konan: ¿Estas bien?

Kai: (Shock)

En eso sale el Dr. Chapatin con su bolsita y le patea en la espalda.

Konan: ¿Estas mejor?

Kai: Si gracias, sigamos ¿Q?

Konan: Queso

Kai: ¿R?

Konan: Rojo no es mi cabello

Kai: ¿S?

Konan: Suigetsu.

Kai: ¿T?

Konan:Tulipan

Kai: ¿U?

Konan: Uvita eres moradita

Kai:(Shock)

Konan: Kai, reacciona ¡Pein que hago!

Voz lejana... ¡Golpeale la espalda!  
Konan le pego a kai en la espalda y esta se puso un poco mejor.  
Kai: Eh...sigamos ¿V?

Konan: Vela

Kai: Ahora si ganare la apuesta, ¿W?

Konan: Wafer

Kai: Noooo... ¿X?

Konan: Xilofono

Kai: ¿Y?

Konan:Yegua

Kai: ¿Z?

Konan:Zoro es muy guapo.

Kai: ¿El de One piece?

Konan: Si.

Kai:Bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieras decir?

Konan: Si bueno, un saludo a Todos, y por favor, no me emparejen con Pein. Nada más ¡Adios!

Y Konan se fue...

Kai: Bueno, que pase el siguiente invitado...¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hm.

Kai: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sasuke: Gracias, hm.

Kai: Bueno Sasuke ahora tendrás que esperar bastante, porque es todo por hoy y los dejo con Bet...

Bet: ¡Hola amigos!Espero no haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero tengo una disculpa, no eh tenido unas verdaderas vacaciones desde hace tiempo, recien ahora puedo dedicarme a escribir otra vez, actualizare pronto.

¡Adios!


	9. AVISO

Hola, a todos ¿Como han estado? bueno este mensaje es solo para decirles que eh decidido que voy a tomar un beta reader y voy a mejorar el fic, tratare la verdad de hacerlo lo mas pronto nose preocupen, porque ahora ya me e desocupado,  
Lo siento, por los que creyeron que este era un nuevo capitulo, de verdad, lo siento.  
Actualizare pronto, de verdad, y espero que vean una mejora en los capitulos :D Gracias, por acompañarme en este fic, y espero que lo sigan haciendo,  
Saludos, besos y muchas bendiciones,  
Beteperei. (Y kai)


End file.
